1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and more specifically to connectors with spring retention devices for use with double-pin track shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double-pin track shoe connectors are well known in the art such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,019; Korner Pietzsch et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,913; Stolz U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,599 and Erlenmair et al U.S. Pat No. 4,583,792.
Typically a double-pin track shoe assembly includes a track shoe body, a pair of track shoe pins extending through and projecting out of the opposite ends of the body, and two end connectors which are clamped on opposite ends of adjacent pins in adjacent track shoes. The end connectors are generally patterned after two types of configurations, a clamp type as shown in Korner U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,019 and Pietzsch et al, U.S. Pat No. 4,136,913 which uses only cap screws and bolts, respectively, for applying the clamping force; and a wedge type as shown in Stolz U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,599. In these prior art devices a single fastener such as a cap screw or bolt is the only means by which the end connector is secured to the pins. Loosening of the single connector leads to a loss of clamping force between the connector and the pins which may cause loss of the connector causing track separation. This may cause loss of vehicle control and possible injury to the vehicle, the vehicle's crew, and other people or property in the vicinity of the vehicle.